Doctor of My Heart
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: After Itachi's wife Izumi dies in childbirth, his daughter Akari contracts and illness and he is forced to summon Konan, one of Ame's best doctors. But is she there just to treat his daughter? Or does he have another reason for calling her to the manor. ItaKon and slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto okay? I know I shouldn't be starting new stories when I have so much more going on but I don't see this being more than a few chapters. I was looking for OTP ideas for another fandom's OTP but then when I found this one, I tried to plug it in and it didn't work, but I found it worked well with this one. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Konan looked at the manor and sighed. The Uchiha clan was one of the most prominent in the Land of Fire and often very secretive. It was often believed that Konoha had some of the best doctors in the land, so she was very confused why she would be called all this way to tend to the young head's daughter. He had the power and influence that he could have called the best doctor in the land, Tsunade, to personally treat her. Rumor had it that since his wife Izumi died, he had become very angry and reclusive. His daughter was only 5 but he would often have her followed when she went to the academy. These nobles can be so eccentric when it comes to anything dealing with their personal lives. She thought to herself as she approached the door. However weird it may be to her that he would have summoned a doctor from so far away for something like measles, she knew she had to treat the young girl. Konan knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Why hello there my dear Konan." Itachi said as he opened the door with a cordial grin.

"Yes, Uchiha Itachi," Konan said bowing as he motioned her inside. "I was summoned here and I have come as quickly as I could have. Now, it is said that your daughter is ill?"

"Yes. She has had a high fever for the past few days and a rash has spread around her back. Now there has been a measles outbreak at the academy and one of her playmates from the Hyuga clan has come down with it and recently went back to school. Recently one of the doctors from the hospital has come in and given my dearest Akari some medicine to reduce her fever, but I wanted a second opinion as there was some weird talk coming from the hospital." Itachi said as he opened the door to his daughter's room.

"Papa?" Akari said looking over at Itachi as he opened the door for Konan, who walked in with her medical bag. He walked in behind her as he shut the door. The young nobleman sat on a chair in the corner of the room and looked at his daughter.

"Akari-chan," Itachi said looking at his beloved daughter. "This is Doctor Konan, she's come all the way from Ame to look at you and help you get better.

"Thank you Doctor Konan." Akari said as she coughed slightly.

"It's just my job." Konan said as she put a mask on and looked at Akari. "This is just to make sure I don't get sick as well. I am not very helpful as a doctor if I get sick too, am I?" She said with a slight smile. This kindness caused Akari to laugh slightly.

"You seem to have a way with children Doctor Konan." Itachi said with a slight smile.

"Well, believe it or not, I don't get to treat many children in my hometown." Konan said.

"Really?" Akari said as she looked up at Konan. "Who do you see Doctor Konan?"

"Mainly the people who run my town." Konan said as she pulled out a small flashlight. "Open up please, I want to look at your throat." Akari opened up and Konan looked at the tonsil to see they were inflamed as well. As she did, Akari coughed, and she noticed it sounded very raspy. She then pulled a thermometer out of the bag and stuck it under Akari's tongue. "Hold that there for a few moments." Akari nodded and looked at Konan who read the thermometer. "103..."

"What does that mean?" Itachi asked looking over Konan's shoulder.

"Measles takes anywhere from 10-14 days to get over." Konan said as she put it back in her bag. "But the rash seems to be lessening on her face, so she is making good progress as to be expected." She explained coolly. "Now forgive me Uchiha-san but I need to check a few things with young Akari here." If there was one thing that Konan did not like about working with children, was over anxious parents. She could understand why they where so worried, but that did not make it any less troublesome when she was working with children. They were not as ignorant as the parents thought they were and could pick up on when they were scared, thus making the child scared. Konan turned to Akari and smiled. "Can you sit up?"

"Yes," Akari said as she placed her arm on the pillow and worked her way up feebly.

"Take your time." Konan said. Once Akari was sitting up, she untied her kimono "I am just doing this to check the rash." She explained as Akari nodded. These areas were still bright red, as much was to be expected for when this rash broke out.

"Can you do anything Doctor Konan?" Akari looked at her hopefully. "Those spots itch pretty badly but Papa says do not scratch them." She looked worried as she saw her father in the corner of the room. She pulled Konan closer. "Can you keep a secret Doctor Konan?"

Konan smiled. Children were like this a lot if they did something they didn't want their parents to know. She knew what Akari was going to say but played along. "What is it? I won't tell your father."

"I have scratched them. Not all the time, just now and again." She said looking away almost ashamed.

"Oh that's okay." Konan smiled. "Scratching can set up another infection and make you sicker." Konan whispered. "Just try not to do it again."

"I will." Akari winked.

"Now if the itching is bothering, I have this lotion here you can put on it like so." Konan said as she pulled out a bottle of calamine lotion and put it on the rash.

"It's not so itchy anymore." Akari smiled.

"I will give this to your father so he can help you out if you need it and it bothers you again." Konan smiled. She then dug through her bag and pulled out some antibiotics and fever reducers.

"What's that?" Akari asked.

"Some medicine to help fight the illness. You ready to take them?" Konan asked. One thing she knew was that many patients, especially children hated taking it.

"Will it make the itching go away like the lotion?" Akari asked.

"Yes. It will help your body make itself all better." Konan said as Akari took the pills and a glass of water by her bed and drank it.

"You're such a big girl." Konan said as she lay Akari back down. "Now get some rest."

"Okay. Nighty night Papa." Akari said as she lay back down. "Kuma chan says nighty night too." She smiled as she grabbed a stuffed bear beside her.

"I will see you in the morning. If you need anything, feel free to call me or Doctor Konan, Akari-chan." Itachi said as he blew a kiss to his daughter who caught it before laying down and closing her eyes. Once outside the room, he shut the door and turned to Konan. "Let me show you where you will be staying. I have it all arranged with the Ame hospital, you are to stay here until Akari is well again."

"Stay with you?" Konan said surprised.

"Is this a problem?" Itachi asked seriously, staring at Konan in almost a rage.

"No, just surprising." Konan said.

"Good." Itachi said. "It's been just Akari and I in the manor since my dear Izumi died."

"Izumi was her mother?" Konan asked as she followed Itachi to the guest room down the hall from Akari's.

"Yes. She died while giving birth to our second child, who was stillborn." Itachi said. Konan knew he presented an emotionless face to everyone except his daughter but she thought she could almost hear a tear in his voice. "Since then I have distrusted the Konoha hospital. It has caused a great falling out between my brother and I. You see, his wife is the assistant head of the hospital here who studied under Lady Tsunade herself. But she was at the delivery and couldn't save either Izumi or the child." His sadness turned to an almost lethal rage. "Sasuke told me not to blame Sakura, but she came so highly recommended. I have never gotten over her loss. I do my best to keep Akari happy, but she misses her mother so much. I feel it would do good to have a more matronly touch here while she recuperate. That is why I selected you Konan. Your reputation and bed manner has preceded you." Itachi said.

"Thank you Itachi-san." Konan said bowing.

"You are very welcome." Itachi opened the door to the guest room. "I hope you will find this to your liking."

Konan stepped inside and looked around. There was a wardrobe, a small red fainting couch, a desk with red cushioned chair and a plush red canopy bed. The room was bigger than half of her apartment back in Ame. While she was a doctor, rent was high and pay was low in Ame. Part of the reason she went on this assignment was that it paid what she made in 6 months. The Uchiha clan was known to be wealthy as well as respected. Konan placed her bag on the desk and sat on the bed. "I think this will do very nicely. Thank you Uchiha-san."

"Please, do not be so formal, call me Itachi." Itachi smiled. "I will head down to the kitchens to make dinner for us and Akari's favorite rice porridge for when she wakes up. It will be ready in an hour, so take this time to rest up."

"I will. See you at dinner." Konan said.

"I cannot wait." Itachi said as he shut the door.

Was he looking at me like he liked me? What's going on with Itachi? I can understand why he distrusts the Konoha hospital now but he's treating me too well. Or is he just being proper and maintaining an image? Oh well, I guess I will have to see how dinner goes. Konan thought as she lay back on the bed and relaxed.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Sweet? I know it's shorter than a lot of my other stories but still. I wanted to write an Invader Zim OTP fic (Dib and Tak and I got a lot of them but the fandom doesn't) and ended up with an ItaKon fic started. Funny how that happens. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto okay? I don't have much to say here, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Itachi headed to the kitchen and pulled out some pots and pans and got ready to prepare dinner. He was pleased with how well Konan was interacting with Akari. _She's got a real talent for handling children._ Itachi thought as he headed over to the refrigerator and pulled out some fish and bean paste to begin to prepare dinner for him and Konan that evening. Akari loved her father's cooking but couldn't eat much because she had been sick. Itachi pulled down a box of rice to make the porridge for her. It was an old recipe his mother had made for him when he and Sasuke were sick as children as well. The water was boiling as he added the rice and he looked into the water. As proud of he was of his own culinary ability, he was even more so of Izumi's. If there was one thing she could make that he could never get the hang of himself it was his favorite food, dango.

" _You would never need me to cook for you if you could make this yourself." Izumi teased Itachi as she put her finger in some of the red bean paste and placed it playfully on his nose._

" _You know me too well." Itachi said as he wiped the paste off and smiled at her._

" _How about this, you can make dinner and I can make dessert." She laughed. " I have never seen anyone do what you can do with red snapper."_

" _That's a promise I can uphold." Itachi smiled._

At this memory, he sighed and looked around. The house was quiet since Izumi died but attained a new level of quiet since Akari became ill. _It's nothing that can't be treated. Measles is a common and very treatable illness. It's rare anyone dies from it._ Itachi thought as he put a little chicken broth in the porridge. It added just enough flavor that Akari would eat it without causing a fuss. She did not like bland foods at all and one of the hardest parts of getting her to eat while sick was that most foods "didn't taste like anything" according to her. However, he was still haunted by the idea that Akari would die from the illness like Izumi did in childbirth. Itachi stared out the window overlooking the field and saw the graves for Izumi and the stillborn child. _Childbirth was supposed to be something that people commonly didn't die from too._ Itachi thought bitterly as he brought the butcher's knife over the fish's head a little harder than he needed to, thinking about the loss of his wife with bitterness. Once an hour had passed, Konan had headed into the dining room adject to the kitchen.

"Itachi?" Konan asked as she sat down.

"Just a minute Konan," Itachi said. "I have to finish a few things and take Akari her porridge. I'll join you soon."

"I can take Akari the porridge if you would like me to," Konan volunteered.

"Thank you, but I will do it." Itachi said. "A little Daddy-daughter time while she is recovering. I am all she has after all."

"I understand." Konan said as she sat down and looked at the wall. The manor house was decorated beautify. It was much better than most the houses she had been in Ame, and as one of the top doctors in the village, she had been sent to treat the richest and most prominent citizens of the village. It was a sign of just how well off Konoha was in comparison to Ame.

Itachi walked past the dining room and knocked on Akari's door. "Akari-chan, are you awake?"

"Yes Papa." She said. Itachi could hear a little improvement in her voice but she still sounded ill and rather raspy.

"Okay, I am bringing you your dinner." Itachi said as he opened the door and placed the tray on her lap. "Sit up so you can eat it properly."

"Yes Papa." Akari smiled. She saw the bowl on her tray and her face fell. "Again?"

"It's to help you get better. You know my mother made me the same thing when I was sick when I was growing up." Itachi smiled.

Akari may have been a well behaved child for her age, but she did have some typical traits for a 5 year old, and dislike of healthy foods or foods that didn't taste very good were high on her list. She took the spoon and filled it up and then poured the rice porridge into the bowl looking as if the porridge had crushed her every dream. "Is there anything else I can have?" She pleaded.

"I am sorry, but until Doctor Konan says better, this is what you will have. If she says you are a little better tomorrow, I will make you a bowl of miso pork ramen." Itachi offered knowing that while she was well mannered, Akari was stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Okay." Akari said as she slurped some of the rice porridge.

"I saw that." Itachi said as he looked at Akari.

"What Papa?" She asked innocently.

"You didn't really eat any of it." Itachi said looking at her sternly. Akari took a spoonful, put it in her mouth and swallowed it. "Open up." He said. Akari rolled her eyes and opened up to show that she had swallowed the rice porridge. "Good. Now I want you to eat this all."

"I will." Akari sighed. "Why didn't you trust me and made me open my mouth up?"

"As weird as it may seem to you," Itachi said as he ruffled Akari's mahogany hair, "I was your age once too. And I did the same thing when I was sick. So I know what to look for."

"I will have to try harder to think of something to outsmart you Papa." Akari said with a smile.

"Oh we'll have to see about that." Itachi said. "I will be back later for your tray."

"Tell Doctor Konan I said 'Hi' too. I like her. She seems nice. Much nicer than the doctors in Konoha." Akari said as she took another spoonful of the porridge and swallowing it with a little disgust.

"I will. I have dinner for her and I prepared and I will tell her what you said. Now eat up. I love you my Akari-chan." Itachi said as he headed to shut the door.

"I will eat this up." Akari said. "I love you too Papa. Also tell Doctor Konan I love her too."

"I will. Now eat. I will see you later." Itachi said as he shut the door and headed back down the hallway to where Konan was sitting. Akari was a very loving child when she was younger and would play with any of the kids on the playground and befriend them all. However, after Izumi died, she became more closed off. Her teachers often reported she would just sit in the corner drawing or playing with her bear Kuma chan. And frankly, Itachi couldn't blame her as he did the same. He would often sit in front of the fireplace and stare at the fire blinking at it, thinking about his life. He blamed Konoha for everything in his mind. If their best doctor couldn't save Izumi and his son from dying, then what could they do? What good were they for? Tsunade had shown up at Izumi's funeral to offer her sympathies but they seemed hollow and prefabricated. She may have been the Hokage but it seemed to have any sympathy as a copy and paste sentiment. As Itachi headed into the dining room, he saw the plates he had prepared placed on the table already.

"I figured you may have had to take some time with Akari, so I brought these out for you." Konan said. "Sit down and eat."

"I have not been told to sit down and eat in my own house in a long time." Itachi said with a slight smile. "Akari told me to tell you that she loves you and thinks you are nice."

"Well that's sweet of her." Konan said.

"I had to make sure I said it. She's serious about the matter and will ask you if I had told you that when you check in on her again." Itachi smiled. "She reminds me so much of her mother."

"If you do not mind me asking you," Konan began, "What did happen to your wife? You said she died in childbirth but what was the reason given?"

"Well, you are a doctor," Itachi said. "When birth began with Itsuki, that was the name we were going to give the baby if he lived, it wasn't easy. The doctors said it was a breech birth and when they checked his fetal heart rate, it was dropping and meconium aspiration." Konan nodded, knowing how serious each of these were alone. "This was when Sakura was summoned to help with the birth. As a student of Lady Tsunade herself, her knowledge was extensive. However, it was not meant to be, or she was too slow but by the time Itsuki was born, he had already died. Yet the sorrow didn't end there. Izumi was crushed and was just staring off into space. However, what was thought to be typical postpartum depression along with typical depression with the loss of a child turned out to be an amniotic fluid embolism and she had died a few hours later." Itachi felt his eyes begin to water as he looked towards the graves of his wife and son. "I have never gotten over it and Akari has a hard time opening up to the other children because of it. They all have Mommies and Daddies, some have little siblings and she feels so sad that she has just me. She has clung onto me because of it and I guess I have her, but no child should have to see that so young."

Konan walked up and handed Itachi a handkerchief and hugged him close. She didn't know why she did it, it was to show that she was sympathetic to what happened to him. "No, no child should have to see that, but you are doing a good job keeping her happy." She said comfortingly.

"If Sakura had gotten here sooner." Itachi growled. "Or better yet if Lady Tsunade had been any proper doctor and come when it was clear how dangerous the birth was becoming. They knew Izumi wanted a home birth and said everything was fine before it happened. I guess they were just trying to get me out of there or just wanted my money."

"So that's why you don't trust the doctors here? You think they neglected their duties." Konan said as she looked into Itachi's eyes.

"Yes." Itachi said regaining his composure. "Let's enjoy this meal and I am sorry for bringing the mood down."

"No, it's my fault for asking such a personal question." Konan said.

"No, you didn't ask anything too personal. I would have stopped you if you had." Itachi said.

"This snapper looks pretty good. You ever think of becoming a chef?" Konan said hoping to try and cheer up Itachi.

"Izumi said the same thing to me many times." Itachi said with a slightly sorrowful smile.

"She would want you to be happy." Konan said as she ate. She knew full well how women thought before they died, some had told her their final wishes for their husbands and that was to move on, be happy and make sure their children were well taken care of. Itachi looked at Konan with a look that said he had heard those words too many times to count. "I know you may think them hollow, but I have heard it many times from the terminal cancer patients in the Ame hospital. They had time to think about things and told me they wanted their families to be happy and find someone who helps them. Not a single woman demanded their husband sit in sorrow for the rest of his life."

Itachi looked up at Konan and smiled at her. She knew what she was talking about in his mind. Konan seemed different than the other women in Konoha who offered their sympathies after Izumi died. They were either formal sorrows or ones from women who wanted Itachi for his money and name. Both were pathetic vultures in his mind. However Konan seemed more real and caring than most people in the village did about the matter. "Well, that is certainly something to think about. I am sure Izumi would agree with you." Itachi said. "Now eat, I didn't put that hard work in for it to get cold."

"I sure will." Konan said smiling at Itachi, "This is delicious."

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? I am not intending this story to be very long but still. I don't see enough of this pairing and I got some steam for this for once. So remember to read (Well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto okay? I don't have much else to say here in this chapter's beginning, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Itachi took Konan's plate as she finished and took it to the kitchen to be washed. "Come join me in the parlor for some tea. I expect you will want to check Akari before she goes to bed for the night."

"Yes I will." Konan said as she followed Itachi to the parlor.

Itachi motioned for her to sit down in a plush red chair in a large room. He poured Konan a cup of tea and handed it to her before he handed himself a cup and sat down in his favorite chair. "I always find a cup of chamomile tea is always good to help calm one down after a long day." Konan nodded and took a sip as she looked over at Itachi.

Itachi smiled back as he looked over at Konan and then stared at the pictures on the wall. She could tell that he was a very serious man before the loss of Izumi, but this had made him even more so. "I really appreciate you coming all this way from Ame to help me with Akari."

"It was an honor." Konan said as she placed her tea cup down. "I am usually very busy in the hospitals back in Ame that I hardly have any time to rest at all. And to find out I was working for an Uchiha, that made the honor even more so."

"I'm pleased to find the name has carry and influence so far away." Itachi said with a sort of depressed pleasure at the fact. I have had a falling out with my only living relative because of this."

"And this would be?" Konan asked.

"My younger brother Sasuke. His wife Sakura was the one who was assigned to the delivery. Then he stuck up for her than me. His own brother." Itachi sighed as he drained the tea quickly.

Konan nodded and understood why he would be so mad. But Sasuke would be in a tough spot after that, does he stick with his brother's idea or the fact his wife did all she probably could. Konan was a doctor herself after all. However, Itachi was being very kind to her and she did not want to offend or make him more morose or despondent. She was beginning to care for him as much as she did Akari. "I can tell you care deeply for your family and your daughter." Konan said, making sure that there was nothing that could offend him in the sentence.

"She's my world. My everything." Itachi said.

"I will do my best to treat her." Konan said as she looked up at the clock. It read 7:30 PM. "Speaking of which I will go in to check on her and give her her evening medicine before she had to go to sleep for the night."

"Let me join you." Itachi said as he got up to follow her. Normally Konan didn't like when a family member of a patient hovered over while she treated them. Itachi however would follow her orders if she needed him to do something and he would let her do what needed to be. Also, Akari was very dedicated to her father since her mother passed so this would help to calm her down. Konan walked down the hall to Akari's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Akari said with a little joy but a weakness could still be heard in her voice.

Konan opened the door, followed by Itachi who shut them behind him as she sat down next to Akari's bed and pulled out the stethoscope and checked her heartbeat and her breathing. She then pulled out a thermometer and checked her temperature. "It seems that your fever is coming down."

"Am I getting better?" Akari asked.

"A little bit." Konan said.

"Papa promised me a special treat if you said I was well enough for it." Akari said.

"Well I will have to do a little more examination of your progress but you just might." Konan said with a smile. "Now I will need you to open up and say Ahhhhhh."

"Ahhhhhhhh" Akari said as Konan pulled a small flashlight from her bag and checked Akari's tonsil and throat. They were less inflamed than they were before and her throat was still a little red, but she was making progress.

"Well I have good news for you." Konan said as Akari perked up.

"Tell me but first, did Papa tell you what I asked him to." Akari said.

"Yes he did." Konan smiled.

"What did he say?" Akari asked with a serious look on her face that looked cute, even with the childish look on her face.

"He told me to tell you that you told him you love me." Konan said as she ruffled Akari's mahogany hair.

"Yeay!" Akari said. "Now Papa promised me a bowl of pork miso ramen if you said I was in good enough health for it."

"Well you will be having a nice bowl of pork miso ramen tomorrow. But you will need to take your medicine to help you get better." Konan said as she handed Akari a few pills. She took them and placed them in her mouth and swallowed them with a small gulp of water she had beside her bed. "But you will need to rest to get better. Sleep tight tonight." Konan said.

"I will. I want Papa's pork miso ramen really badly." Akari said.

"Well one thing is for certain is that your papa will make some of the best pork miso ramen ever. He's a great cook." Konan said.

"That's good to hear." Itachi said.

"Now I am going to head out so you can get some sleep." Konan said

"I will sleep tight." Akari said.

"Good. You need that rest." Konan said.

"I will need to read her favorite bedtime story. If I don't she won't get to sleep at all." Itachi said as he picked her favorite book off her shelf and sat down to read.

Konan headed to the parlor and got another cup of tea. She looked at the pictures on the wall. She knew that Itachi was a caring man and valued his family more than anything. She looked over them and saw they were all family pictures of things like picnics, holidays and other celebrations. There was a picture of Itachi and Akari under a tree by the lake. They seemed so happy together and this was taken just before Izumi died. Konan knew why Itachi had become the man he did. Akari was all he had now. He had lost his wife and essentially his son. Konan sighed. _Itachi is a very caring man, and pretty handsome too..._ Konan thought as she put the picture back. "What am I thinking?" She asked herself. She had never really thought of dating. She spent most of her time in the Ame hospital and hardly had time to keep up her own house, let alone have a boyfriend. She was pestered about her love life a lot in the hospital in Ame, which was part of the reason she was glad to have been picked for this assignment at the Uchiha manor. Treating a child with measles was pretty easy, but at least no one was asking about who she was dating this time. _I think this is just because I am tired. I am going to go to bed early and then rest up. Akari is doing well and I will let Itachi know if he or Akari need me, they can wake me up._ She thought as she sat back down and waited for Itachi to come out to tell him that. "I am not falling in love with Itachi." She said as she looked in her tea. "He just needs someone to treat his daughter and to listen to him."

"And they lived happily ever after. The End." Itachi read as Akari curled up in her blankets. "Good night my dear Akari-chan." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Papa." Akari said. She then looked at her father and sighed.

"What is it my dear Akari?" Itachi asked.

"Do you like Doctor Konan?" Akari blushed with a slight giggle.

"Well I think she is rather skilled as a doctor and has great bedside manner." Itachi said. "So yeah I do."

"That's not what I meant. I mean you look at her the way I had seen you do Mama..." Akari giggled.

Itachi looked on his daughter sternly. "I think you're just tired and worn down from recovery." He said politely. "I respect Doctor Konan's skills but I am not in love with her like in some fairy tale."

"Whatever you say Papa..." Akari said hiding under her blankets.

"Good night Akari-chan." Itachi said as he headed to the door and turned out the light.

"Good night Papa." Akari said as she fell asleep and Itachi shut the door behind him.

Itachi sighed as he headed towards the parlor. Did he really like Konan like she thought, or was Akari getting wrapped up in fairy tale fantasies? He had been rather lonely and he had to admit Konan was unlike the other women who had come by trying to comfort him when Izumi died. Itachi knew their real intentions. The Uchihas were very famous and very wealthy. Most did not care for him and Akari, but the money. Konan did well with both of them. He felt like he could talk to her more than anyone else he ever did. _I am not falling in love with Konan, I just respect her skill as a doctor. She is one of the best in Ame._ Itachi thought to himself.

 _But objectively, Lady Tsunade is a better doctor, even if her bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired._ A voice in Itachi's head said.

Itachi shook it off as he walked into the parlor where Konan was finishing her cup of tea when he poured himself a cup and sat down. Konan then got up and spoke to him. "I think I am going to go to bed early tonight. Akari doesn't seem to be in any real danger from this and is recovering well. However, if something happens, feel free to wake me up."

Itachi took a deep swig of his tea and looked up at Konan with a smile. _She is a rather pretty woman, if nothing else._ "I think I will do much the same. Once I finish this cup of tea, I will retire myself."

"I will let you know if something happens with Akari and you aren't awake yet. You will need your rest. You're doing a good job helping me treat her." Konan said.

"You need your rest too. A tired doctor is no good." Itachi said looking at Konan.

"I will see you in the morning." Konan said.

"You too." Itachi said as he headed to his bedroom. As he got undressed and put on his pajamas, he had to admit he was lonely. The bed was big and cold with Izumi. But was Konan really who he was falling for? He could not figure it out. _Get some sleep Itachi._ He thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling. _You aren't ready to try and figure this out yet anyway..._ He thought as he closed his eyes and pulled the blankets around him.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Sappy? Let me know in a review. I am working on this fic because there is much less ItaKon than there should be and I just felt like a mushy sentimental type of fic. I got more work on my other ItaKon fic, Between Love and Apathy, but that one isn't as mushy as this one. So you know if mush is what you love. Anyway, remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto okay? I know I haven't updated in awhile but I do intend to finish this one and so far this seems to be a shorter story. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Itachi woke up early, the first beams of the sunrise breaking into his bedroom when he got up, put on a bathrobe over his pajamas and headed out to the kitchen where he heard the whistle of a teapot on the stove. He looked over and saw Konan, fully dressed making a cup of tea. If there was one thing he and Izumi never really agreed on, was when it was appropriate to get up. Izumi was a late riser while Itachi would often rise before the sun. With this memory, he turned to Konan who had poured herself a cup of tea and looked over at him.

"Itachi-san, tea?" She asked as she poured him a cup. "I find it helps me to start the day."

"Thank you." He looked at her and then to his dress, which was very relaxed. "Forgive my appearance,"

"Oh it's nothing." Konan said as she took a sip of her tea. "You forget as a doctor I am used to seeing much, much worse."

"Yes, but I summoned you here as a guest of my household." Itachi said trying to convince Konan there was something to apologize for. "I should be presenting my best for you."

"Relax, I am comfortable with this." Konan said with a slight giggle. With this, she turned to her tea and stared into it. _That giggle seemed a little more girlish than I am used to._ She thought with an almost panic. But as she looked at the tea, she had to admit, she was starting to care about Itachi more than just as the father of her patient. Here was a classy, intelligent man who had suffered greatly at the loss of his wife and son and was left with a daughter. He seemed to be managing okay, but he was also the type of man who could bury his pain deep and well. Noticing an awkward silence forming in the room, she spoke up, "When it gets a little later, I will check on Akari and see how she's progressing. It seems she is doing well and will make a full recovery soon."

"That's excellent news to hear. I love Akari with all my being." Itachi said with the slightest of smiles that Konan noticed. She smiled and looked back at him.

"Do you have any plans today?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation casual.

"I actually have some affairs to take care of in the village. With the Uchihas being as important a clan as we are, I need to handle some legal affairs from time to time that involve the family holdings." Itachi explained.

"What about your brother Sasuke?" Konan asked. "Or did it fall all to you?"

"I was the firstborn male, so I am the one who has to handle the affairs, I was the heir to the clan." Itachi explained.

"Do you need any help?" Konan said in earnest.

"No. This is typical of my duties that I have to handle now and again. I do appreciate your concern. You seem to care more than the others who have stopped by." Itachi said as he got up. " Now if you will excuse me, I have to change and get some eggs for breakfast. There is a coop on this property with a few laying hens."

"You collect your own eggs?" Konan asked in surprise.

"Yes. Izumi swore they tasted better than the ones we got at the market and it was one of her favorite things on the manor. I kept it up for her after she died. Seemed a real shame to give it all up." Itachi said.

Once he dressed, he headed to the coop and gathered a basket full of eggs for the household. Looking at the hens as they clucked frantically as the sun moved in and they began their laying, he smiled. This was something he had that was something of Izumi's that didn't make him feel bad. He had locked away most of her other possessions out of the pain of their sight. He would cry at her memory and not wanting to upset Akari any more than she would be already, he wanted to refrain from crying as much as possible. However, with Konan treating Akari and taking a genuine concern in his own life, he was conflicted on how to feel. He knew Izumi did not want him to be alone and Akari seemed to like her, but yet he couldn't admit what he was feeling. As he finished gathering the eggs, he threw a few handfuls of feed out to the hens who jumped down from their nest boxes and pecked at the ground with a furiously enthusiastic clucking and ate the feed.

Itachi took the basket of eggs into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. He noticed Konan was sitting at the table still, reading over some papers. "Have you eaten yet?" He asked.

"No I haven't and I should be-" she started when her stomach gave a growl.

"Hungry. You should be hungry. I will make you some as well. We can eat then you can head to Akari's room to give her her check up and some medicine. I have to head into the Village early so I trust you can handle it on your own. If I wasn't so needed I would wait until after the check up."

"I can handle it." Konan said as Itachi turned to the stove and began to prepare some rice to make tamago-kake-gohan.

Itachi went to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of soy sauce and set it on the table and placed a bowl of peaches in the center of the table while he waited for the rice to finish cooking. He noticed Konan still reading and turned to her. "What are you reading if you mind me asking?"

"A paper on some of the latest treatments of combat injuries and secondary infections. Many hospitals have become breeding grounds for some nasty opportunistic infections. These often happen without proper care for sanitization during treatment of combat injuries that because of the urgent nature is often partially overlooked." Konan explained as Itachi looked intrigued. "I shouldn't be talking about things like that after your loss and with Akari sick herself."

"No, I am genuinely interested." Itachi said. The nations often fought each other and being in a prominent clan himself, he knew of many members who had died in battle upholding the name and honor they had.

"Well it's a fine line to walk when time is of the essence. Many injuries we see require the utmost and urgent care to stop bleeding and make it so they have the blood to heal in the first place. If the jugular vein, corraded artery or femoral vein are cut then there is little time to waste and some doctors see the recommended time washing hands as a waste when you can use a little hand sanitizer and be nearly as effective. Not to mention some of these super-bugs have become immune to traditional antibiotics and sanitizer." Konan explained.

"Wow." Itachi said.

"Yes. So there are some new ideas on ways to have hand washing be effective and quicker and to make sanitizer stronger but not so strong that it could poison the patient as well." Konan said.

"It's good to see you keep up with the latest developments in medicine." Itachi said as he placed a bowl of tamago-kake-gohan in front of Konan and mixed his with a little soy sauce while she did the same.

"It's imperative that we do so. Research is constant and we are to treat people with the best of our abilities." Konan said.

"Yes. Any good doctor would keep perfecting her craft and not ride her sensei's name..." Itachi growled to himself thinking of Sakura when Izumi died in childbirth.

"Sorry?" Konan asked.

"Nothing." Itachi said as he finished his breakfast. "I should be back sometime this afternoon. If I am running late, don't worry, just keep Akari safe and happy. I can handle myself pretty well."

"I will do so Itachi-san." Konan said with a slight bow. "I think I will go check on her now."

"Good." Itachi said as he headed towards the door, putting an overcoat on and walking down to the village. Because of the nature of the dealings that had to be done, both Uchiha brothers were required in the Hokage's office. Itachi had arranged to meet up with Sasuke at a tea house in town and then they would head to the office to negotiate the new rulings for some development that came very close to Uchiha property. As Itachi approached the tea house, he saw Sasuke sitting down, poking at a few rice balls and sipping a cup of tea.

"Ni-san." Sasuke said simply as he got up. He knew that Itachi did not hold much for many people after Izumi's death and wanted to keep things as cool as possible. "Ready to work out these dealings?"

"I guess so, Ototo." Itachi said as they got up and headed towards the Hokage's office. They walked in silence looking sternly ahead when Sasuke spoke up.

"Look Ni-san, I know you're upset about Izumi," Itachi scoffed slightly. "But it wasn't anyone's fault! Sakura-chan did the best she could." Itachi remained silent. Sasuke knew that he could not change Itachi's view on that matter any time soon. So he tried to keep conversation going by asking about his niece. "So, how's Akari doing? Heard she got the measles."

"You heard correct. However she is under the great care of a doctor from Ame. Akari seems to really like her and she is great to have around. Great for discussion and is constantly learning her craft as a doctor." Itachi said with a slight note of pride.

"But why did you call a foreign doctor in? Was none of Konoha's good enough for something like measles?" Sasuke asked, slightly offended his brother wouldn't let Sakura treat her own niece. "I mean I totally get why you wouldn't be trusting of many after what happened with Izumi but still, are you like what, falling in love with this Konan chick?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi blinked. Was it that obvious from what he said? Itachi thought he was just emphasizing why he thought she would be better than Sakura to treat Akari. He knew that as her uncle, Sasuke cared about Akari too, but also cared a lot about his wife's career and the name of the village. Was it like when they were teenagers again and one could pick up on the other's crushes? Itachi recalled how Sasuke, even though he was only 12 at the time when Itachi first started dating Izumi, could tell he was in love with her and he could tell Sasuke loved Sakura even though he would come home from school and assignments saying how annoying and useless he thought she was when they were younger. _Maybe ototo, maybe I am..._ Itachi thought, not giving a care to what scandal that would cause, the head of one of Konoha's prominent clans falling in love, dating and possibly marrying a foreigner. "Let's just take care of the negotiations, ototo..."

"Whatever you say ni-san..." Sasuke said as they turned into the Hokage's office.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Talky? Let me know in a review. I know this had no Akari in it, but there will be some in the next chapter. I also had to add a few issues besides the illness and loss of Izumi. I know there isn't a lot of ItaKon fics out there so I figured I would work on this one. Once again, sorry for taking a while to update and remember to read, well you just did and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto okay? I know it's been awhile since I updated this one, but what they hey, I've been pretty busy with my life and things don't always work like you want them to. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Itachi and Sasuke sat quietly as they waited outside the Hokage's office, waiting to be called in. The tension in the air was think and both brothers could feel it. Itachi knew Sasuke had a point, that Sakura did do the best she could, but he couldn't help but think that there was more she could have done. He sat looking at Sasuke, Sakura's words playing in his mind when Izumi was dying.

" _Okay Izumi, the baby is coming in breech, we may have to do a cesarian." Sakura said as Izumi cried in pain. Itachi was pacing around the room not knowing what to do. Akari had been pretty easy but this child was proving to be one complication after another._

 _"Is everything going to be okay?" Itachi said as he moved in closer to Sakura and Izumi._

" _Yes it will be. Now back off!" Sakura said looking over at him rather irritated._

" _You are dealing with my wife and unborn son!" Itachi yelled back at her._

" _Yes and I cannot do so if you are hovering around me! I need space." She said as she pushed Itachi away. "Where is Akari anyway? She may need Daddy to let her know she won't be forgotten."_

" _She's at Shisui's. He and his wife are looking after her while this is going on. Akari is still rather young and I don't want her adding to the stress." Itachi said._

" _Well maybe you should go to Shisui's too." Sakura yelled back._

" _OH GOD THIS IS THE WORST PAIN EVER!" Izumi said as she looked towards Sakura with rage in her eyes. "AND I WANT ITACHI HERE AND NOW! THIS IS HIS FAULT ANYWAY!"_

" _How is it my fault?" Itachi said as he moistened a cloth to put on Izumi's head._

" _You knocked me up!" Izumi said as she began to push._

" _Hold on! Hold on!" Sakura panicked as she looked at the amniotic fluids that came before birth "This is no good."_

" _WHAT?" Itachi and Izumi yelled at the same time._

" _There's dark green stains in the fluid. We've got to deliver now." Sakura said. "Push" she yelled as Izumi screamed in pain and pushed harder. "Almost there..." And Izumi pushed one more time as the baby came out in a foot first position and the cord was showing over it's neck. "This isn't good." Sakura mumbled as she began the chakra scalpel to remove the cord as it began to come out of the womb. "Okay, slow the pushing Izumi, we're getting closer to the head." Sakura ordered as Izumi panted and lay back with exhaustion._

" _Is this okay Sakura?" Itachi asked as Izumi started to stare off into space and grow more and more pale._

" _I need to focus on getting your son out. There's signs of meconium aspiration and the cord around his neck already. I can attend to Izumi's exhaustion when I am sure the baby is okay." Sakura said._

" _Shouldn't you call Lady Tsunade or even another nurse? I hear your fried Ino is pretty good. I swear something is wrong with Izumi!" Itachi said._

" _Relax!" Sakura ordered as she pulled a bottle out of her bag. "You need to drink this medicine."_

" _I want to know what is happening to my wife and son! This wasn't how it was with Akari!" Itachi yelled._

" _Here!" Sakura said as she shoved the bottled in his hands, propped up his hands and made him drink. Itachi felt himself feel lighter and want to sit back down. "I need to attend to the baby." She then checked his heart rate. "It's falling fast. I've got to try and stabilize him before we can get to the hospital. Why didn't you come in sooner?"_

" _It was happening so fast! We couldn't make it!" Izumi said meekly before laying back down looking away out a window, away from Itachi, away from Sakura and her newborn son._

Itachi couldn't recall much what happened next, the memory seemed to wiped from his mind. He just remembered Sakura saying the baby had died and was stillborn and he could just recall her declaring Izumi dead and calling the coroners to collect the bodies. He could see them putting Izumi and the child on the stretcher and covering them with a blanket and taking them out of his manor. He collapsed on the ground and began to cry. It was then when Sakura began to place her hand on his shoulder.

" _Get your hand off me you grim reaper!" Itachi yelled pushing her away._

" _I'm sorry for your-" Sakura began but he turned to her and held a kunai at his side._

" _Do not give me your canned, prepackaged condolences. Just leave me be!" Itachi yelled._

" _Really?" Sakura asked._

" _Yes. Be gone!" Itachi said as he collapsed where Izumi laid and cried once he heard Sakura shut the door behind her. It was later that night when he had finally gone to Shisui's house and picked up Akari._

 _"So, boy or girl?" Shisui asked looking at Itachi's blank face with concern. "What happened bro?" Shisui being his best friend could tell when Itachi was in distress._

" _Can we speak in private? I don't want Akari to know just yet." Itachi said._

" _What happened man?" Shisui asked as he led Itachi away to another room and shut the door._

" _Izumi died in childbirth. Baby was stillborn." Itachi said simply. "I was hoping to bring Akari to a new baby brother, not two funerals."_

 _Shisui nodded. "Look, I'll keep Akari here while you make the arrangements."_

As Itachi was stuck in his memory, Sasuke spoke up, hoping to break the silence. "I didn't tell you what I just found out the other day did I?"

"What?" Itachi said plainly.

"Sakura's pregnant. Has her heart set on the name Sarada if it's a girl." Sasuke said.

"Good for her." Itachi said trying to keep his anger and bitterness to a minium. "Best of luck."

"So, how do you handle raising a girl?" Sasuke asked. "I have no idea what to expect when it comes time and I don't want to mess things up with her."

"It's hard to explain if there is any real difference. I couldn't tell you there is or isn't as I just had Akari and she is a very good child. But ask Sakura's parents how she was when she was young. The old saying of the child takes after how you were as a child does have some merit. Akari reminds me so much of Izumi when we were younger." Itachi said.

"Wow." Sasuke said with a slight note of intimidation. "Sakura is very strong willed. This might prove a challenge."

"I do recall when I was picking you up from the academy when we were kids that she wasn't that strong willed, or if she was, it didn't show." Itachi said.

"You noticed Sakura back then?" Sasuke asked.

"Can't forget that hair." He smiled, even though he had a slight hatred for the pink haired kunochi.

"True." Sasuke said. "If it's a boy I hope he gets my hair."

"What, so everyone will call him duck butt?" Itachi teased.

"Well, my color." Sasuke corrected. "It wouldn't be easy to be a boy with pink hair."

"True." Itachi said as the door to the Hokage's office opened. "Kakashi is ready to see you now."

"Sit down." Kakashi said as they headed into his office. "We're here to talk about the new training grounds and the plans on where to locate them."

"Understood." Itachi said as he got up and looked at the map. "It seems they go over the river here that is the border between Uchiha property and property of the village."

"Yes. We need some river space for water training." Kakashi said. "For water rescue and water attacks. Having it by the river will make this much easier."

"So why do you need it there? Why not at a spot further downstream?" Sasuke asked.

"Because of the developing civilian population there. Since the wars have ended, we have had less need for shinobi and many from the collapsed villages and dislocated civilians have moved here. We plan to put a new water treatment plant and hydroelectric power plant there. But to keep Konoha as one of the strongest and most ready villages, we need new training grounds and this spot by the Uchiha property seemed best. We plan on paying you both fairly for it."

"Can't we just rent you the property when you are using it to train?" Sasuke asked.

"I am afraid not. You see, we need access to these grounds at all times and training will be done at various times of the day. So we cannot have it as a rental only option. We must obtain it. The paperwork is already drawn up, we just need you both to sign." Kakashi explained.

"What if I don't?" Itachi asked, feeling rather affronted that his and Sasuke's land was going to be taken away from them by the government just like that.

"We can always override it if one of you agrees. I can say you are simply in a distressed mode as of late. Trust me Itachi, the village has been talking about you since Izumi died and spreading rumors." Kakashi warned.

"Like what?" Itachi demanded.

"The usual ones when a man becomes reclusive." Kakashi said as Itachi glared at him with rage. "No one is saying anything about Akari or that someone needs to take her from you but they are worried about you. However it's only a matter of time before someone thinks to up the rumor to become the center of attention. Most people are sympathetic to you but that will only last so long. You and I both know how people are."

"And that has to do with me signing over my share of the Uchiha property to the village how?" Itachi said, failing to see Kakashi's angle.

"Because people are thinking you are vengeful against them because of Izumi's death. They found out about you hiring Konan to treat Akari's measles. If you try to keep something secret, everyone finds out." Kakashi said.

Itachi looked at Kakashi with intense rage and read the offer on the contract. "Raise the price you are offering by 25000." Itachi said, wanting the village to feel some pain.

"5000 more." Kakashi offered.

"20000 more." Itachi counted.

"15000 more." Kakashi said, knowing what Itachi was doing and where it was going.

"Fine. I guess." Itachi said as he signed the contract. "Both you and Sasuke will get 15000 more than the initial offer, although why I am giving in I do not know."

"You need this. We have it. Without me signing you will cause a political chaos scandal that the other prominent clans will begin to talk about. And besides, why has no one spread nasty rumors about Shikamaru, a man who is a hokage's aide being involved with the Kazakage's sister?" He said annoyed.

"That is seen more as a political power move." Kakashi said. "Yes it's unfair and people need to get a life, but that is how they are talking." He added.

"Well it is bullshit." Itachi said as he signed his name. "I expect the money to be in my account by the end of the week. If not, the deal is off."

"Sure thing Itachi." Kakashi nodded peacefully.

With the final touch on his signature, Itachi stormed out, feeling like once again, the village had robbed him of something he loved and left him part of a man and slightly crushed. And to be the subject of gossip because he chose a different doctor for his child was enraging. As he headed back onto the Uchiha's property, he threw a kunai at the tree as Konan met him at the door.

"Is there anything wrong?" Konan asked cautiously.

"No. Nothing you can help anyway." Itachi said. "How is Akari?"

"Making good progress. I should be able to declare her fit to play tomorrow, nothing to strenuous yet but not complete bed rest either." Konan said.

"That's good to hear." Itachi smiled as he looked at Konan. "Listen, when she is not contagious, want to head with me for dinner? I can take Akari to my friend Shisui's for the time being then. It's just you and me."

"I'd be honored to." Konan blushed.

"Good." Itachi said as he looked back at her. Konan was a woman who felt his pain, understood him and did well with Akari. It may not have been one of the other village women who had just wanted money and Uchiha prestige, but what mattered was not the village they were from but how they treated him as a person. If they wanted to talk, Itachi would tell them where to take it. He already sold some of his family land forcefully to the village, he could at least move on with whomever he wanted.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I know this chapter gives more on how Izumi died and why Itachi is how he is but this is a fluff story and provides history. Anyway, I don't have much else to say here other than remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto okay? I know I haven't updated this one in a while but it is a little pet project of mine and like all my fics, no matter how long it takes, I do intend to finish it. But anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic.**

A few days had passed and Akari was well enough to be out of bed and play like she did before she got sick. Itachi smiled as he saw her playing with her dolls in the library. This told him her life was coming back to how it was before she had fallen ill. "How are you feeling Akari-chan?" Itachi asked with a smile as he looked upon his daughter with happiness at her improving condition.

"Much better!" Akari smiled. "When can I go back to school? I don't want to fall behind."

"When Dr. Konan says you can my darling." Itachi said. "She doesn't want you to either make the other kids sick or get sick again."

"Ah poo…" Akari sighed.

"Why so glum?" Itachi asked, curious as to any young child would be sad about missing school. Most children he knew did not like going to school in the first place.

"Mirai is a few grades ahead of me and I want to show her I'm just as good as her. She can be quite a bully sometimes." Akari sulked. Mirai was the daughter of Kurenai and Asuma and a few years older than Akari and while it never seemed to Itachi that Mirai would bully anyone or that anyone would dare bully an Uchiha child, his own experiences as a child and with the Hokage recently told him different. While the village was in awe of the Uchiha skill and status, they also resented it. That was part of the reason that Itachi felt such a low price was the village's original offer for the land he had to just sell. He himself was a very skilled and brilliant student, meaning many of the boys in his class and above him would pick on him because of that. Jealously was evil. It led men to do petty and spiteful things and in jealous moves that had been taught over the generations, the kids would pick it up and act on it like their parents.

"I'm sure you will do fine once you get back to school." Itachi smiled. "Have you been keeping up with your homework?"

"Sort of…." She said eyes moving back and forth, trying to cover up the fact she did not do many of the assignments sent home so she could keep up with the schoolwork.

 _You love learning at school but yet won't do your homework without a fight._ "Well Akari-chan," He began sternly, "If you are going to be as skilled as I am or your mother was, then you need to do your homework. Aburame-sensei will know how you are doing before you head back."

"You mean Aburame-sensei's bugs?" Akari shuddered, finding Shino's jutsu disgusting as she did not like bugs.

"Yes. He has used them to spy on the enemy in battle. Do you think he wouldn't do it to you to make sure that Akari-chan is doing her work?" Itachi said playfully stern.

"I'm getting to work!" Akari panicked and picked up a workbook sent home from the academy for her to work on while she was ill and began reading.

Itachi smiled as he headed to the kitchen to find Konan standing there looking annoyed at him. "You really told your daughter her teacher was spying on her? I mean do they do that here? Ame teachers were strict but once you were home, that was that for the day."

"I'll be honest," He said looking back to the library to make sure that Akari couldn't hear him and she was doing her homework. "Akari hates her homework. Something I haven't figured out why because she likes school, but hates that."

"Oh I think I know why." Konan smiled.

"Why?" Itachi asked, desperate to find a way to get his daughter more engaged without him having to force her to.

"Because she is quite fond of her father and while she likes school, she likes spending time with you more. She's smart enough to understand she needs to go and likes doing well because it makes you proud. However, she wants to spend some daddy daughter time together and sees homework as violating that." Konan said with a smile.

"You're quite insightful with children." Itachi said.

"Just part of my duties as a doctor. And with children, you must understand why they act so you can get them to do what you want so much easier." Konan said.

"I can imagine that many children would not like being at the doctor's office." Itachi said.

"Exactly. Especially when they're sick or needing a vaccine. Needles are scary." Konan said.

Itachi nodded and picked up the newspaper and began to read. _She's wonderful when it comes to taking care of Akari, quite understanding and she's pretty attractive too._ Itachi thought as he looked at Konan. _Well, it's better to ask and be rejected than to sit wondering. Izumi would not want me to wallow on in sadness. She'd want me to find happiness again._ "I have something to ask of you that may seem unorthodox." Itachi began.

"Yes?" Konan asked.

"Well, I've really enjoyed your presence here." Itachi began to say. _I feel like a teenage boy again. Is it always awkward, no matter how old you are?_ He thought as he took a breath and continued. "I have been rather lonely since Izumi died and was wondering if you would like to come with me to a coffee house when Akari is well enough to be taken to her Uncle Shisui's?"

"Uncle Shisui?" Konan asked.

"He's my best friend, and well kind of adopted the de facto title of 'uncle' when Akari was born. We have a very brotherly bond." Itachi explained. "So, would you care to join me?" Konan paused. Yes, she did find Itachi quite interesting and even thought he was handsome, but to be asked out was surprising. "I mean I understand if you would rather not. It must be considered highly unprofessional for you to date an employer and a patient's father. I understand that must create a conflict of interest and I know you would highly value your career, so I won't be mad if you don't want to, I just thought I would offer." _Izumi paused like this when I first asked her out and I gave her that same long rant trying to not make her feel bad if she wanted to reject me. She didn't but still._

"It would be my pleasure." Konan smiled. "How about tomorrow at 6pm? I always love watching the sunset with an order of dango and a good cup of tea. It also gives you plenty of time to let Shisui know. I doubt he would be too happy if you just dropped Akari off at his house and just went on a date."

"I think he would be happy I'm 'getting back out there' as he says it." Itachi said. "Well I'll go tell Akari about this. Spend some time with her while she does her homework. Maybe if she sees it won't interfere with her time with her father, she'll be more apt to do it."

"There you go." Konan smiled.

Itachi got up and walked back into the library where Akari was working on her assignment with an annoyed face. "I hate math. And word problems." She growled.

"Let me see what you are working on." Itachi said sitting beside her reading the problem. 'Rem has 4 apples and drops 3. She then gets 2 more and gives one of them to Ryuk. Finally, she gets a basket with 11 apples. Ryuk has 3 apples, gets one from Rem and eats 2 of them before finding a bag with 8 apples. Who has more apples, Rem or Ryuk?'"

"They should eat them all." Akari sulked.

Itachi laughed and carried on. "You have to take each part one at a time. Start with Rem. How many apples does she start with?"

"4." Akari said.

"She drops 3. Meaning she lost them. How would you account for something being taken away?"

"I'd subtract 3." Akari said. "So she has one. Then I add 2 more because she got two more so she has 3."

"And then she gave one to Ryuk. So how many does she have left?"

"2. Then she gets a basket of 11 apples. Meaning she has 13." Akari smiled.

"Now we follow the same steps with Ryuk." Itachi said.

"Ryuk has 3, then he got one from Rem. That means 4. Ryuk eats 2. So now he has 2. Then he finds a bag with 8 apples. Now he has 10." Akari said.

"So how many does Rem have and how many does Ryuk have?" Itachi said.

"Rem has 13 and Ryuk has 10." Akari said. "So Rem has more."

"See, now was that hard?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"Yes." Akari sulked. "Until you helped me daddy." She added with a smile.

"I can help you with any homework you need." He smiled. "Homework doesn't have to be a pain if I help you. I need to tell you a few things. You know your Uncle Sasuke?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Well his wife is going to have a baby. You'll be a big cousin." Itachi said.

"Well if I can't be a big sister, I guess that will do." She sighed. "Unless…" She looked mischievously at Konan "You and Konan can make me a big sister!"

"Now now now…." Itachi blushed. "I was going to say we were going to go to a coffee house tomorrow night and we were going to take you to Uncle Shisui while we do so. Is that okay?"

"That's just fine!" Akari said hugging her father. "I'd love for you to get together with Konan so I can have a new mommy and maybe brothers and sisters again!"

"Now now, do not rush into these things. I'm not planning on marrying Konan or having children with her. I just wanted to thank her for being such a good and helpful doctor to you." Itachi said blushing.

"You're blushing daddy!" Akari said. "Daddy and Konan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Daddy with the baby carriage! And Akari is finally a big sister!" She ran around the library singing.

"Enough." Itachi said sternly. "You've got homework to finish. Go work on that."

"Fine dad." Akari said as she slunk back in the chair and worked back on her assignments.

"I'm getting a drink." Itachi said as he headed back into the kitchen and sighed.

"I take it Akari wants to see us together." Konan laughed.

"She really wants to be a big sister." Itachi sighed. "She misses her mom and really wanted to be a big sister."

"They say kids have a real intuition." Konan said. "There may be a connecting between us after all."

"Maybe…." Itachi smiled. _Well if this does go well, I don't need to worry about Akari not liking her new mother._

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. This story is mainly fluff so a lot of these chapters won't be very long but I intend them to be really sweet. Yes, the names in the word problem are Death Note references with Rem and Ryuk. I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, I don't have much else to say here so remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **Otherrealmwriter**

 **Aka**

 **Realm**


End file.
